Nobody's Gonna Love Me Like You
by streetlove954
Summary: This takes away the pain of the last six months. Takes away the loneliness of walking into their home alone knowing that the love of her life might never come back. It takes away every dark thought she's held inside, every bad mood, every sleepless night and all the nightmares that took Barry away from her over and over. This heals all of it. [4.01 missing scene]


Knotting the belt of her robe, Iris stops short at the sight of Barry. He's seated at the edge of their bed with his elbows positioned on his thighs cradling his face. His presence exudes warmth throughout their bedroom even if he's feeling everything but. He's here. God, she's dreamt of this, dreamt of Barry's embrace, his sweet whispers of nothing in the early morning hours, his soft kisses and tender caresses. The ache in her chest evaporates. She doesn't have to worry anymore.

It's only been a couple of hours since he's saved her from the samurai terrorizing the city, since they shared that heart-shattering kiss. A wave of serenity cascades from her stomach plunging her into freedom. She can rest - finally.

Barry's home - and not 'body here and mind stuck in the speedforce' home - but home, _home_. All of those endless nights she's spent asking the universe what she did to deserve this seems trivial now. Truly, none of it matters.

Iris wastes no time going to him. He's hunched over like he can't believe he's here either, back in Central City, back in their home, back with her. She tugs on her lower lip in thought and halts in front of him, her palms settling on his naked shoulder blades. His head lifts and his gaze lands on hers. There's a storm of emotion brightening his eyes causing shivers down her sternum and into her stomach.

She can't imagine how he's feeling. The shock of returning after resolving to the finality of death. How can anyone imagine how he's feelings?

Her lips quiver. She wants to go back to the moment he walked into the speedforce and walk beside him, hand in his. She never wants to let him go, never wants him to enter the speedforce without her. She wants the same electric energy seeped into his bloodstream to be seeped in hers.

"Barry-" she breathes, her eyes watering. "Baby."

The strength - more like the show - she's put on for her father, for the team floats away. It was all a facade. She doesn't need to be strong. Not when the very strength of her is sitting this close.

Barry grips her hips and guides her between his thighs. The heat from his fingertips sends silent waves of awareness to the top of her head and back down. She's missed his touch, missed those quiet moments of silent communication. She gets it. After twenty years of friendship she'll always get it. Cupping his face, she basks in the feel of the hair on his face. All of him is all of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks using one hand to push through the hair at the top of his head and leaving the other on his beard. Still soft, still perfect. His eyelashes lower and he brings her closer. A tiny smile captures her lips because she knows how much he loves when she plays in his hair. Memories race through her mind of him resting his head in her lap while they watch a primetime show and of her doing what she's doing now.

"No."

"Okay."

He needs time. It's in Barry's nature to come to her when he's ready and if it's as horrible as she fears it is, he won't come to her until he's battled the demons on his own. She drops a light kiss to his forehead and adds a few down the line of his nose.

"I missed you." she whispers lowering to brush tender kisses to each side of his mouth.

She can't touch him enough, can't fathom how she's lived these last six months without touching him. She hasn't been fully competent in matters, hasn't been living - merely surviving.

That's all you can do when your forever vanishes.

"I missed you too." He whispers in return so quiet she swears her mind is playing tricks, but she hears his faint intake of air, hears the desperation and fear, hears the hollowness, the sadness. _That's what the speedforce does_ , she thinks, _it sucks all the good parts out of you_.

"There were so many times I wanted to come home Iris," He nods in disbelief at the fact that he stayed true to his promise, not only for her but for the people of Central City. "So many times I wanted to be selfish and run to you."

She watches him with molten brown eyes, her lips centimeters from his, noses touching. Water blurs her vision and she moves to straddle his lap, her arms weaving around his broad shoulders - shoulders that carry the entire world.

" _Shhhh_." she manages. She doesn't want to dwell on their time apart or how lost they've been. Tears wet her cheeks and she leans in to kiss him. It's chaste at first, her mouth meant to comfort but then his tongue sweeps her lower lip, and she opens to let him in. The months they've been separated evaporates from thought. Now is all she can think of.

The flavor on his tongue paralyzes her. It's so distinctively Barry.

 _Barry_. A shiver races down her spine at the sensation attacking her senses. He's surrounding her. One of his hands fist her damp curls while he splays the other on the back of her neck.

She licks her way around every inch of his mouth; memorizing and re-memorizing each corner and crevice. She wants to comfort him, but she needs comfort herself.

Barry undoes the knot of her robe, the silk material falling open without much persistent. Breaking their kiss, Iris peers through heavy lashes at his face. She wants to see his expression; experience the pleasure she brings him by existing.

He eats up her exposed, naked flesh and it's only a matter of time before she'll be one with him again. _God, it's been so long_. A low hum forms at the back of her throat at the press of his knuckles on her breast. The teasing touch spreads tremors to her core.

She licks her lips in a slow way, her hips pressing into his. She feels the evidence of his arousal behind the sweatpants he's wearing, feels the heavy pound of his heart as her palms run down his chest.

Yeah, she isn't going to last very long.

Pushing the robe the rest of the way off, she moves to allow the silk garment to slither to the ground. The heat from his body chases the cold away and she presses closer for a brief moment basking in the contact of their chests, but she needs to see him.

This time when their eyes fasten he licks his lips. She swallows audibly reading the intention in his gaze. He palms both of her breast and dips his head to take one taut nipple into his heated mouth. Iris moans at the first contact. Her fingers digging into his upper back to bring him closer - always closer. She wants to inhale him, but she's accepted it's humanly impossible.

Her breathing shakes and her head lulls back in pleasure. She's trying to stay still, give him unlimited reign over her body but she can feel the bulge of his cock on her thigh, hear how it begs to be touched. And it's like her hips have a mind of their own because she's grinding into him, in a slow rhythm to match the maddening slow licks of his tongue.

She moans his name when he drags her other nipple into his mouth, groans at the attention he's showing the hazel buds. She wants him to focus that same amount of attention between her thighs, lick at her clit the way she wants to take him into her mouth. Her thighs clench at the image.

His fingers dive back into her hair to pull her head up and he's kissing her like his heart needs hers to function. It probably does, the same way hers needs his. It's dirty, the way his mouth is taking the very essence of hers.

Her hand dances between their bodies, and she presses a palm on his chest before she drags it lower. The waistband of his sweats stops her exploration, but she doesn't hesitate in slipping her hand under the elastic band to the warm flesh of his lower stomach. She swears she can feel the lightening, feel how it thrives with each breath he takes. The same lightening that trapped him in the speedforce but he's home now, she reassures.

Barry's home. Forever. She's shuddering from the thought. _He's home_.

She finds what she's searching for, her fingers curling around the scorching ridged length of him. They both moan in unison when Iris fists his cock. His forehead drops on hers as their breaths mingle into one.

This is hers.

She pumps him in slow succession listening to the shallow breathes leaving his chest. It pleases her beyond bounds to know how she affects him. Barry's always in control, always the dependable one. No one can fathom how she unravels him with only a glance. No one except her.

Removing her hand, she pushes him back on the bed. He falls back onto the mattress with a slight bounce and she gets on her knees to hover over him. Her semi dry hair hangs in curls around her features. There's red marks on her breast from the scratch of his beard, and her skin glows in the dimly lit room. She's fucking gorgeous. Scraping a pink painted nail down his stomach, Iris fingers the band of his sweats expectantly.

"I need-" but he doesn't let her finish because he needs it too. Together they work the sweats over his hips and down his legs where he kicks them somewhere at the foot of the bed. His hands are in her hair again and he's dragging her down. A moan leaves her at the severity of the kiss he plants on her mouth.

She moves to angle her body directly above his throbbing member. Her thighs quivering with the friction between her thighs. Guiding him inside of her body, she pauses as she takes him inside of her. _Home_ , rings loudly in her head. Opening her eyes, she watches him in silence, her mind focused solely on the connection of their bodies.

Iris can stare into his eyes for the rest of eternity and it wouldn't be long enough.

"I love you." she gets out, her hands balling beside his head to hold her up.

"I love you."

She starts out slow, her hips thrusting downwards in deliberate strokes, taking him over and over again into the wetness of her body. Fuck, she wants to scream.

This takes away the pain of the last six months. Takes away the loneliness of walking into their home alone knowing that the love of her life might never come back. It takes away every dark thought she's held inside, every bad mood, every sleepless night and all the nightmares that took Barry away from her over and over. This heals all of it.

She works his body more and more with each passing second, his hips meeting hers in a dance. There's something so unique about making love to your forever, something so unique about making love to _your_ _soul_.

Her mouth finds his, and she lets him suck on her tongue. The first touch of his finger on her clit rocks her hard but it doesn't slow their joined bodies, only ignites flames under her skin.

He inhales her moan as he rubs her again, his fingers creating their own rhythm. Her mouth opens over his and she balls the comforter in her fist as she orgasms, wave after wave of pleasure pulsating from her core.

Yeah, no one does it like Her Barry.

"You're beautiful." she hears and then he's flipping her to her back. She's doesn't get a chance to come down, or to catch her breath because he's thrusting into her, his hips rocking both of theirs in hard plunges. She meets each of his thrusts with one of her own never shying away from the electricity sizzling between them.

She feels like putty in his hands, like if he tells her to do anything she'd do it. Her lips brush the hair on his face and she moans. He's sexy with a five o'clock shadow - one she's seen many times before. But this is different. This makes her want to feel the allure of it between her thighs.

Her fingers latch into his hair and little noises emit from her chest at the total dominance he has over her body.

He sucks down her jaw leaving love bites in his wake. "Please." she begs tugging on his hair to bring his lips back to hers. She kisses him hotly and without inhibition.

There's no part of Barry she doesn't want, she doesn't need or crave. His fingers are back between her thighs but this time he's vibrating. And the shock of it drags a tortured moan from her lungs as her body roars over another hurdle, fireworks shooting through every inch of her. She's weak, weak and completely satisfied.

He pounds into her body, once, twice before he's reaching his own peak, a guttural groan on his own lips. The sound he makes grabs at her gut. She's missed that sound. Her legs wrap around his waist to hold him to her. She's full up to the brim, and she doesn't want him to move - not yet.

Barry presses his face into her hair and inhales the strawberry scent of her shampoo. It's his favorite.

They lay in silence for a while, neither attempting to move or communicate. Iris doesn't mind his weight on her or inside of her. She wishes they could stay like this forever.

"I like this." she whispers touching the hair on his face. When he chuckles, it bounces from her core to the beating organ in her chest and she smiles too.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Barry lifts his head, his eyes roaming her face. He presses the pad of a finger to her swollen lips.

"I like this." he murmurs moving to press a kiss there.

"And this." He rocks his hips against hers and she hisses at his hardness buried deep inside her body. Speedsters have amazing tolerance especially when it comes to sex. Something she seemed to have forgotten.

Their noses brush as they eye each other. Two sides of the same coin.

"You asked me earlier if I wanted to talk about it," he begins. "The reason I said no was because the moment I rescued you I was okay. You heal me Iris...with your smile," he finds one of her hands and entwines their fingers. "Your touch and most of all your presence. I guess I know that through whatever happens, it will bearable because I have you standing next to me."

Her eyes cloud over with unshed tears and before he can get another word out she's kissing him. She's not empty anymore. How can she be when he's filling her up with everything he has?

Barry Allen means the world to her, and not just the world but the universe too.

This is the beginning of tomorrow, and the rest of their lives. She has a wedding to plan, she thinks as she giggles happily into his mouth. _A wedding_. But right now, she has some other ideas.

"Make love to me again. I'm insatiable."


End file.
